


Without Her

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Angst, F/M, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 13:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6080940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Roy, Riza, and Dr. Goldtooth...<br/>Disclaimer: Arakawa is not me and I don't make any money...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without Her

Blood. There’s so much of it and Roy hates that he didn’t study healing alchemy. He can’t do anything, not in this place, not in this time, and his intelligent, gifted, beautiful first lieutenant is dying. She won’t let him do human transmutation to save her and he knows why – they both know where that path leads. He needs to be able to move forward without any additional regrets.

But if he must go on without her, it would be the worst regret of all. Roy knows this as well as he knows he wouldn’t be able to – he needs to know Riza Hawkeye is at his back, both protecting him and protecting the world from him. She knows everything of his past, what he did and why, what his beliefs are in regard to what should happen in their country if their coup succeeds. 

Roy grits his teeth. He won’t perform human transmutation for her. But she cannot die. He needs her too much to let her. He can’t order her to live no matter how much he wants to – already, the strange doctor seems to know how much regard Roy has for Riza. He seems know too much about everything. 

As Roy is forced into performing human transmutation, he regrets Riza cannot follow him on this journey. But even in this strange new place, standing before the being Fullmetal referred to as ‘the Truth’, it seems Roy can smell the copper of blood, hear the drip of it, feel the pain Riza is in. He’s willing to agree to anything to get back to her, even if he didn’t attempt the transmutation himself. He needs to return to protect Riza. 

He can’t do this without her.


End file.
